Sweet Revenge
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: This is a branch from my story Jasper Just Wants To Have Fun. Rosalie and Edward get revenge on Jasper and Bella.


**Disclaim: Guess what I figured out? If you guessed I don't own twilight, but Steph Meyer does, you win a life-size card-board cut out of a Cullen boy, your choice which one.**

**A/N: Okay, I'd like to give credit to Linette Cullen for telling me to do this story. It probably wouldn't be wrote without her support, so thank you Linette. btw you should read Jasper Just Want's To Have Fun, so this makes sense. **

_Edward's POV_

I swear Jasper was going to pay for making me kiss Rosalie. That was the meanest prank ever, and even my own wife was involved. So now I was taking the term "Sweet Revenge" to the maximum. I also decided to let Rose handle Bella, to avoid a divorce. "Hey Alice, can I ask for a favor?" I asked as I entered her room. "Of course, anything for my favorite brother." she said, Emmett walked in. "I thought I was your favorite brother." Emmett whined, Alice rolled her eyes. "Emmett remember yesterday when we went shopping? You called me Ali, you know I hate that. Edward has never called me Ali, therefore he is my favorite brother." she said, Emmett huffed and stomped out; Drama King. "You probably already know what you're doing." I said leaning against the wall. "Getting Jazz back." she said, I nodded, then our plan went into action.

An hour later Jasper walked in, I changed my mood to nervous. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You better go talk to Alice." I said, he ran up the stairs. I followed him and stood outside the open door. "Honey what's wrong?" he asked, Alice was looking out the window with a hand on her hip. "Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong!" she exclaimed turning around. "Alice?" he asked, but she slapped his hand that was approaching her shoulder. "No, Jasper, that little prank you pulled was very immature. I can't believe you!" she yelled, he stepped backwards. "It was just a joke!" he exclaimed. "No, it wasn't! I'm ashamed of you. Rose and Edward are suffering mentally." she yelled, _they already were mental! _Her mind exclaimed, I frowned. "Love--"

"Don't call me that, and don't even try and calm me down! I'm leaving!" Jasper grabbed her hand that was reaching for her suitcase. "Alice please!" he yelled, she gave him a look from hell, grabbed her suitcase and started for the door. "Please Alice, no!" he yelled after her, down the stairs. I stood at the top watching them. "Forget you, dammit Jasper this your fault!" she yelled, Jasper dropped to his knees in front of her. "Alice, it was a prank, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. Please babe give me another chance, please." he begged, it was so pathetic. Alice started laughing, I walked downstairs laughing the whole way. "What the hell is so funny?!" Jasper asked loudly. "You.. are.. so... gullible." Alice said between laughs. If you could see what Jasper looked like, you would pee from laughing so hard. There he was, on his knees in front of tiny Alice, tears in his eyes. "That was not funny." Jasper growled. "Niether was your prank, look who's laughing now!" I enthused, Jasper hissed. "Oooh, he hissed, you better run." Alice laughed, he narowed his eyes at her. "Go to hell, both of you." he said stomping up the stairs. "Well Heaven kicked us out, Hell's to afraid we'll take over." Alice called after him, then a door slammed. Me and Alice went into another fit of laughter.

_Rosalie's POV._

Bella was so going to pay. I can't believe she would help Jasper do that, ugh it's always the quiet ones. Payback time.

I had setup something very mean, this is where I should laugh maniacly, but that's not happening. Bella was driving and I was sitting shotgun. Suddenly there was a clunk-clunk sound, the plan was in action. "Oh my God, Bella I think you hit someone!" I exclaimed as she stopped. We both jumped out of the car, Nessie was laying in the middle of the road. Bella screamd, she thought she had just hit her daughter, but she really just hit a big rock, remember; vampires are fast. "Oh my God, Renesmee!" Bella screamed, she was crying. "Mom." Renensmee moaned, she was now twelve years old, physically anyway. "Are you okay?!" I exclaimed. "I... I can't.. move... my neck." she whispered. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Rosalie what do we do?" she asked, still crying. "Uh, call Carlisle." I said, she dropped to her knees next to Nessie, then dialed.

After she hung up she just stared at Nessie, who was playing unconscious. "Oh, Rose, what've I done?" she sobbed, I was stifling laughter. "Don't worry Bella, she'll be okay." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle pulled in. "Oh dear." he muttered as he knelt down. "Renesmee, can you hear me?" he asked. "Grandaddy?" she asked weakly, not opening her eyes. "Yes baby, it's grandpa. Where do you hurt?" he asked. "I can't move my neck... I can't.... breathe." she mumbled, then her head drooped farther. Bella screamed. Carlisle felt for a pulse on her neck. "Damn." he muttered. "Is she gone?" Bella sobbed, Carlisle nodded. "NO!" Bella screamed, Nessie jumped up. "YES!" Nessie screamed back. Bella's arms dropped from her face, she went limp. Carlisle, Renesmee, and I started laughing. Bella stood there, looking at us. "Oh my God, what the hell!" she yelled. "Sweet revenge dear heart!" I exclaimed between laughs. "Are you serious?" she asked, we all nodded. "Oh, you're dispicable!" she hissed.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it, please review, if you don't I will e-slap you with a fish! JK, but seriously review, maybe I'll use something softer, hmmm, ohh I know how about that moldy pair of slippers I found in my grandma's basement. Once again thanks to Linette Cullen. ~Taryn~**


End file.
